


Before I Fall

by PetrovaPierce



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Closeted Character, Dark, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Anguish, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrovaPierce/pseuds/PetrovaPierce
Summary: Midtown High School where the bullied nerd Peter Parker suffers, ostracized loner Wade Wilson survives, and the foreign track star Pietro Maximoff thrives. (Love Triangle)





	Before I Fall

“Please don’t do this. I...I love you,” he said. Peter looked up at his eyes. He reached up stroking the side of his face. The soul-crushing feeling of hearing those words. Nothing he could say would describe that. He couldn’t give in.    


“I loved you too,” Peter whispered. He bit his lip trying to hold back his tears. He felt like he was drowning.    
  
“I-I can change I swear. I will do better next time,” he mumbled. Peter gave the best smile he could. He leaned in kissing his cheek.  


“I am sorry,” he whispered.

**~ Months Before~**

“Dude I am telling you there is no way you are going to be able to do that lab with Gwen. Harry will kill you,” Ned exclaimed. 

Meet Ned, Peter’s best friend. His wing man. His partner in “crime”. Ned was the first guy to befriend him when no one else would. This guy was someone he would trust with his life. He may not be the strongest, smartest, or most attractive guy at the school. But he sure was the most trustworthy. 

“The teacher had assigned me to the project. There was nothing I could do!” 

He knew his time was almost up. Harry would find out that he had partnered up with Gwen. Even if it wasn’t his fault, he would surely be taught a “lesson”. Everyone knew that he was crushing on her. No one dared say it to his face.   
  
He was an old friend of Peter. They used to be closer than he currently was with Ned. When they got older their worlds were too far apart. Harry had money and influence. While he didn’t have a penny to his name and was irrelevant to the school population.

He had ignored Peter up until their Sophomore year. The peak of his life. Uncle Ben was alive. He had just won the school science fair. He wasn’t hated and publicly humiliated on the regular. Principal Jameson wasn’t in office yet. Then something must’ve ticked him off. He used his flunkies to do his dirty work. To harass him as much as possible. He remember the words Harry had said to him all those years ago.  


‘Beg on your knees for my forgiveness.  Beg me to forgive you. For being such a nuisance in my life.’  


Peter didn’t beg. So he thought the appropriate response would to ruin his life. He didn’t even stop for more than a week after Uncle Ben passed.  


“How bout we sneak out now? We could book it for the buses,” Ned offered.  


He gave it a quick thought then declined.  


“Getting away from him would only make him more furious,” the words felt pathetic. He felt like such a weakling for being too scared to run. Too scared to fight back. A coward.  


Ned must have picked up on Peter’s shift in mood rubbing his back. “Don’t worry man I am there for you.”  


“You mean stand by as I get whatever is coming to me then running if they threaten your next?”  


Ned gave a giant smile. “You know me so well. I am glad we have such a good friendship.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah real funny.”

~

He was only a few steps towards the exit. He was almost home free. He could possibly make it.   
  
_ Maybe Harry didn’t here about it- _   
  
He felt a strong arm wrap itself around his throat and yank him into a nearby empty classroom. 

“You really thought you would be able to walk out of here scott free Parker?” a voice whispered in his ear. Chills traveled up his spine at the speed of light. That feeling you get as a rollercoaster is approaching its peak, was what he feeling right now.  


Harry pushed Peter against a desk. The desk screeched as it was forcefully pushed a few feet across the floor. He lost his balance and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. 

He looked up at him. This was a rarity. There were no lackies. Just Harry himself. Only two times before has he came on his own.  He was that typical rich good looking boy. He was full of himself and thought the world orbited around him.

“You trying to hook up with Gwen now?” he growled. The flare in his eyes made Peter want to run for his life. 

“N-no,” he whispered. Harry growled and stomped towards his shaking frame. Peter tried to get up and run for it but he kicked him in the stomach. 

Peter felt his world turn upside down. The blow caused him to lose his breathe and he was gaping like a fish to regain it. Harry knelt down gripping him by the hair. He pulled hard forcing him to look into his furious eyes.

“What did I tell you about liars?” he snarled.

“You don’t l-like them.”

Harry grinned madly. “I would call you a good listener but you partnered up with Gwen. So maybe you aren’t.” 

He socked Peter across his jaw making his world flash. He knelt over him putting his hands on his throat. Peter recognized that crazy look in his eye. That look was the one Harry’s father had whenever he was upset at his son. His old best friend was a psychopath like his father. If only he had saw it earlier. 

“The thought of you alone with her makes me so so,” he started to squeeze “so angry. So here is what we will do. I unfortunately can’t watch you myself. So I am going to have someone I trust to watch over you. Get it?”

Peter nodded quickly. He let go and stood up. He started gasping for breathe reaching at his throat.  The beatings from Flash were different from the ones given by him.

He had only physically attacked him two times before. But his beatings were ones that made him have nightmares for days. 

“Pietro come on in,” Harry shouted.

A boy with silver hair walked inside. His demeanor was cold. His body was toned and his limbs long. He looked very attractive. His icy blue eyes stared directly back at Peter’s dull brown ones. Pietro Maximoff. The foreign track star. The boy that blew up in popularity very quickly.

“Pietro here will be with you each time you and Gwen meet up outside of school for the project. If I ever catch you with her and he is not there. I. Will. End. You. Do you understand Parker?”

“Y-yes.” 

Harry got up smiling. He nodded at Pietro who nodded back. He walked out of the room leaving him behind with Pietro.

“H-hello,” Peter whispered.

He scoffed and gave a disgusted look at him. “Pathetic and weak,” he whispered and walked out soon after Harry leaving Peter all alone.

_ I should’ve skipped school today. _

 


End file.
